Three Kinds
by everythingisintoxicating
Summary: Anonymous asked: Jennel meets 3 kinds of Demi: Strict Demi, Angry Demi, Sexy Demi.


**Based on an anonymous tumblr prompt.**

* * *

When Jennel first meets her, she's nothing but business. She jumps directly into what Jennel's first song will be, who will be on the stage with her, she plans it all down to the lighting cues. They've only known each other for a week and Jennel is more than a little bit scared of her. She calls her once, late on a Friday night. Jennel's afraid that Demi's drunk dialing or calling her on accident. Demi wants to ask about a second song, if Jennel would consider changing her song for next week. Ten at night on a Friday night, and Demi's still working. Jennel's drunk when she picks up, desperately trying to hide the slur to her voice and the drunken giggles of Cece and Willie in the background. They weren't specifically told what they were and weren't allowed to do, but Jennel knew Demi would be upset. She was right.

"You're drunk." She wasn't asking, she was stating. She was disappointed.

"Only a little bit…" Was Jennel's best defense. She felt foggy and she knew she'd fucked up.

"Just call me back tomorrow. I'll text you. We need to talk about a song change." Jennel agrees stupidly and forgets about Demi until a few short hours later, when she's waking up to a text message that says 'call me.' She reminds herself that this isn't personal on any level, that she's probably about to get a lot of shit from Demi for being drunk when she should have been focusing on the competition.

Demi doesn't yell, and if she's disappointed, she doesn't show it. Jennel's surprised, and she feels guilty all the same. Demi's too focused, she doesn't have time to be upset. She's worried about the competition, she's worried about her contestants (from a business standpoint), and she's worried about winning. Little else. What Jennel does in her free time isn't a concern of Demi's, although she wishes that her contestants were on the same page as her, that they understood how seriously they'd have to take the competition if they wanted to succeed.

Two days before the competition, Jennel is about to leave a mentoring session to go out with the other young adults and two thirds of Emblem 3. She's halfway through the door when she remembers the fuzzy phone call from a few weeks ago, and realizes that it might be appreciated if she told Demi of her plans. Demi shoots them down immediately.

"You can't go out two days before you perform." She says it, and it becomes law. "Your voice could suffer if you drink. If you're hungover tomorrow, you can't rehearse to the best of your abilities. It's just a stupid idea."

The last remark pinches a nerve in Jennel, but she brushes it off. She's talking to a businessperson, to a driven woman who wants to win a competition. She's not talking to a twenty-year-old girl. Demi shakes her head, gives Jennel an apology that sounds like it was written out by a Fox executive somewhere.

A week later, Demi almost breaks. She's easy to approach because she's a good mentor, and Jennel isn't thinking when she invites Demi to come spend the night watching movies with herself, Cece, Willie, and Paige. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Jennel feels as though she's crossed a line. But she wants Demi to come. _Badly._ She wants to understand the older girl, she wants to be friends with her, and she wants the little nervous tickle in her stomach to stop making an appearance every time Demi her in the eye. At the request, Demi's eyes soften and she swallows hard, declining politely, but less politically than Jennel expected. Something has changed, just barely, and Demi looks like she's breathing a little easier than she had been earlier.

Jennel makes a point out of treating Demi like a friend after that. She asks her how she is, she complements her clothing and she cracks jokes like they're kids. Demi laughs when she's supposed to, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes, and her laugh ends the millisecond she thinks nobody is watching anymore. She's still invested in the competition; she's still driven towards winning.

Willie goes home and Demi makes a 180 degree change. She realizes that ostracizing her contestants isn't going to work, and she mourns the fact that one of them had to fall for her to realize it. She, instead, opens herself up. She becomes comfortable with the girls left in her group, growing slowly fonder and fonder of Jennel. She can't explain why she likes her so much- but it probably has to do with Jennel's conscious effort to treat her like a human being during the beginning phases of the show. Stuck in a completely new environment, Demi regresses into her workaholic self: she stays healthy, mind you, but she works and she doesn't focus on her social life, because it's much easier to know if you've won or lost than to know if you're friends or close friends with your contestants.

The young adults and Demi all become close, some more than others. This closeness means that now Demi has developed a bond with these strangers that can easily be broken. She's risking a lot by becoming so close with them- she's putting herself out there.

Ultimately, it's Paige who cuts down Demi's trust and respect. She disagrees with the song that Demi has her performing, so she talks her vocal coaches and a shady dance instructor into working with her instead of Demi. She cancels rehearsals, claiming to have emergencies with her daughter, and she has secret rehearsal sessions that nobody knows about. When she goes out to perform on Wednesday night, she performs a completely different song than the one Demi picked for her, and Demi is furious. She's more than furious, but Jennel is amazed at the way she doesn't even budge at the judge's table. She gives an honest critique, even throwing in a few mildly sarcastic comments along the lines of 'I know we didn't agree on this song, but I'm glad we chose it together'.

Demi once told Jennel to find her in her dressing room whenever she needed her, an offer Jennel had yet to take Demi up on. She knocks lightly on the door labeled _Demetria Lovato_ before she turns the knob and steps in. She's closing the door behind her, looking around the room for Demi, when the connecting bathroom door flies open and Demi storms through it. The sight of Jennel gives her pause, but she slams the bathroom door shut all the same and Jennel jumps at the noise.

"I can… come back…" Jennel says awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with Demi.

"No. It's fine." Demi grinds out through gritted teeth. She's standing in the center of the room looking like she's about to combust, and Jennel doesn't know what to do.

"I just… wanted to see if you were okay, honestly." Jennel's voice is small, and she doesn't think Demi even hears her.

Demi's ripping off her leather jacket, so deep in her haze of anger that she doesn't respond to Jennel. Then she's pulling jewelry off so hard that the necklace is leaving a little indent in the back of her neck, and she looks as though she almost ripped a sizable amount of hair out with her hairclip. Jennel just keeps leaning back against the door like it's some sort of lifeline, trying to decide the best way to approach Demi when she looks as though she's going to murder somebody.

Then Demi looks like she's starting to pull her dress over her head, and Jennel becomes confused. She wonders if Demi knows that she's there.

"Demi?" Jennel asks, legitimately worried about the older girl.

"Unzip me." Demi demands, voice still full of unexpressed anger. She turns and places both of her hands against the wall in front of her, like she's trying to physically brace herself against her own emotions. Jennel carefully approaches her, reaching out a hand to pull the zipper down in one fluid motion.

Demi's got the dress halfway off, something that Jennel shouldn't find incredibly sexy, when she gets stuck. And that's her last straw. Tears well in Demi's eyes, tears of anger, tears that represent emotions so strong that they cannot be expressed through words or actions.

"Help me." She grinds out. When Jennel doesn't immediately understand, doesn't react quick enough, Demi's voice becomes louder, and then she's yelling. "Jennel, help me! Get it off of me, get me out of this _fucking dress!"_

Jennel is scared and stays quiet, doing what she's asked. She knows that Demi isn't yelling at her, she's just yelling. And Demi is still screaming once she gets her dress off, throwing it haphazardly over the back of her little couch. She's yelling about Paige, yelling about the competition, yelling about a boyfriend that she's swearing she hates. Jennel is watching Demi have a small meltdown- _in her underwear. _She had been aware that Demi was an extremely attractive individual, but it wasn't until that moment, in Demi's dressing room, that Jennel realized she was attracted _to_ Demi.

Demi was leaning back against her wall, an angry blush painting her chest and her cheeks. She's in a lacy black bra that Jennel has seen a lot of in the past few weeks, and a pair of plain black underwear that seem to fit her perfectly. Her breathing is deep and staggered because of all of the yelling, and her eyes are still shining with tears that Demi steadfastly _refuses_ to let fall. She's holding a gray t-shirt in her right hand. She had planned to put it on immediately after removing her dress, but her little meltdown had changed her plans somewhat.

Jennel pushes herself off of the door, stalking towards Demi, who still seems unaware of her state of undress. Jennel reaches for both of Demi's arms. She bristles at the touch, her hands clenching into fists on either side of her. Jennel closes her fingers around Demi's wrists, trying to shake the girl back into reality. She was barefoot, and because of the heels on Jennel's own feet, she seems tiny and lost.

"Are you okay?" Jennel asks quietly, then again, louder.

Demi's eyes refocus and flick up to meet Jennel's. Her lips are parted, her breath coming in needy little pants, and Jennel is in her personal space. Jennel knows it's coming- the kiss is inevitable. The force behind it was what catches Jennel off guard. The hold she'd had on Demi's wrists broke almost immediately, both of Demi's hands coming up to grip at her hair just a little too hard. Before Jennel knows what's happening, Demi flips them. She pushes Jennel back into the wall, hard. The breath is knocked out of Jennel on impact, and when Demi pounces on her again and invades her mouth with her tongue, Jennel can't breathe, and enjoys every moment of it. When Demi disconnects their lips to move on to Jennel's neck, Jennel takes huge breaths of air, her chest heaving. Demi's hands slip beneath Jennel's shirt and she cups Jennel's breasts, squeezing _hard._ Her teeth are simultaneously marking Jennel, leaving little hickeys up and down the side of the younger girl's neck. Her hands slide into the hair on either sides of Jennel's face, pulling frantically. Jennel can feel the little pinpricks of pain, but they do nothing to overpower the feeling of Demi's thigh grinding hard in Jennel's center.

Jennel is moaning, loudly, and Demi is breathing heavily from the exertion of her entire tirade. Jennel suddenly worries about when Demi would come back into her sane headspace- the emotions she was experiencing were so strong that Demi was making worse decisions than if she was drunk. She has a hand pushed beneath Jennel's bra, and Jennel's hand has found it's way into her panties before she realizes what she's doing.

She steps back like she's been burned by Jennel's touch, looking down at herself and trying to reason how she's gotten herself into the situation. She looks back toward Jennel, who looks more terrified- something that Demi is glad for- it's much easier to see fear than to see hurt.

Jennel's scrambling for the shirt that she lost somewhere along the way and pulls it pack over her head faster than Demi can try and come up with a good excuse to explain her acts.

"Look, I don't…" Demi begins, and Jennel stops when she hears the anger almost completely gone from her voice.

"I know, I know. It was just a thing. A moment… of a thing… that probably went too far. It wasn't a _thing_, it was just… a thing." Jennel gets the words out quickly and Demi wants to smile at her, maybe hug her. She can't do either of those things so instead she just nods, glad that Jennel understands. She was emotional, she was making bad decisions, and she's not _allowed_ to want to fuck her contestants.

"I'm gonna go." Jennel says, before she runs out of the door like her life depends on it.

Jennel thinks it will be that one thing that one night that they never talk about again, but she's wrong. Any normal person would have worked hard to forget the entire incident, but she keeps forgetting that Demi is far from normal. She corners her after rehearsals three days later.

"Thursday…" Demi says. "Thursday was a lot of built up emotion… exploding all at once."

"I know. It was a spur of the moment thing, I get it. I swear." Jennel replies back before Demi is even completely finished.

"No, Jennel. You don't get it." Demi says. "I don't regret it. Not in the least." Jennel's eyebrows shoot up high on her forehead. Demi had enjoyed it. A little smile threatens Jennel's face, but she feels as though this isn't the right time to giggle with excitement.

"So…" Jennel begins, realizing that she has no idea what any of this means.

"So," Demi says coolly, "We have something to finish later, do we not?" Jennel eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, but she doesn't have time to respond because Demi's already walking away.

She receives a text message later that night, a cute little picture that Demi takes of herself in skimpy sleepwear. Jennel responds with an equally risqué picture- pulling one sleeve of her tanktop over her shoulder before snapping a photo and sending it to Demi.

Then Jennel is in bed, in her bunk above Cece's, and she can't take any more pictures. But she can receive them, and Demi's sending them one after another. One of Demi in a little white see through tank top, wearing that same lacy black bra. One of Demi in just the lacy bra. Then another that makes Jennel turn bright red and catches her breath in surprise. Demi's sending her nudes. Jennel thinks she's died and gone to heaven.

**I can't send you any pictures because I'm already in my bunk.. :( ** Jennel says to Demi. Demi asks Jennel what she'd do if Demi were there in her bunk with her. **Describe it to me** she orders Jennel. And Jennel types out messages that make her cheeks burn with sinful truth. She receives messages from Demi that make her core throb with want, and tear the breath directly out of her lungs at the prospect of some of the things that Demi 'wishes she could do.'

Things get heated that night, and it's the first time that Jennel dubs Demi with the simple nickname of 'Tease'.

She's at rehearsals a few days later and she's passing an elevator when somebody grabs her elbow and pulls her through the doors as they're closing. She relaxes when she realizes that it's Demi's lips on hers, but she barely manages to push Demi away in time for the doors to open. Demi drags her through hallways that mean nothing to Jennel, until they stumble across an empty conference room. Demi locks the door and smirks at Jennel, and Jennel immediately knows that this is going to be painful- the most wonderful kind of pain.

Demi starts stripping. Slowly. There's no music, but she's wearing a seethrough button up shirt, and pushes Jennel into a chair, forcing her to watch the unbuttoning of each and every button. The skirt is next, and it slides off easily, quickly becoming Jennel's favorite article of clothing. There's only a tiny pair of black panties left on Demi when Jennel decides she's tired of waiting. She spins Demi toward the conference table, hiking her up onto the surface of it and settling herself between Demi's legs.

She stops for a moment, just taking in the gorgeous creature below her. Her lips are swollen and parted from kissing, but her lipstick is flawless. Her hair is mussed and she looks _exactly_ as if she's just been thrown onto a table in a fit of lust. She's almost completely naked, and her curves are every kind of perfect. Jennel is having trouble believing that she's in real life, and takes another moment to soak in the beauty of the girl who is practically _begging_.

She thinks back to a few short months ago- Demi when she was focused, straightforward, strict. Then Demi when she was friendly, trusting. Demi when she was irate, when she was emotionally compromised and began making rash decisions. And now, in front of her, she's got Demi's (arguably) best side- the erotic, passionate side of Demi that so few get to experience. Jennel knows she's lucky, and embraces it.


End file.
